clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Leader/World War One
=Blog Closed. Too many comments. Will remake soon!= With Swiss going on another article, we need to plan our WWI parody. I think it should be USA (Germans) VS. Everyone else (Allies, mainly Terrians). My reason is that it shows that the USA isn't all powerful, supreme etc. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Country Parodies (Most likely) USA- Germany UT- France Freezeland- Russia E. Pengolia- Serbia Free Republic of Guymed- Belgium United Penguin's Republic- Britain Land of Flystar55555- Austria-Hungary or America Chi Con- Italy Snowzerland- Mexico W. Pengolia- Austria-Hungary or neutral Ross Island- Austria-Hungary See Also User blog:Mectrixctic/WWI Parody- Great Britain The Leader's Edit: I'll sort out history and battle parodies. Don't worry. Important ones include Jutland and Somme. On a further note, the Antarctic Times have a great scoop... Why USA should be a parody of Germany Well, now the Leader has (fake) quit, I guess it is up to me to get this party started. Anyways, you're probably wondering why USA should be the Germany parody, instead of UTR (France!), or that is should be a parody of Real-world USA. The answer is simple. USA is big, and has to be the "center" of the action. This does not mean that it is becoming more overated or popular, it is overated and poppular enough for this to have little affect. However, if other countries are put against the USA (and win), it will make them more popular and more users would pay attention. Anyways, as we can see on any map of the USA, it is next to two other big countries, Freezeland and UTR. They would be fighting in two different places, just like Germany was in WWI. Western Front will be USA vs. UTR, and Eastern Front will be USA vs. Freezeland. Making a new country would make things too complicated. There's already enough land, islands, and ice-lands in Antarctica. Germany was a pretty big country in Europe in WWI, and USA is a big country in Antarctica. There was also little fighting in Germany, so the popular people in fanon USA can do what they're doing (until near the end when they're pwn'd ha ha ha... it won't be for long though). In other countries, the war would be good for characters from the other countries to truly emerge. ----- Mectrixctic: In response to Explo's comment If you want it to be smaller, try choosing a plan that I actually approve of. Why don't you approve of this. And we could make it smaller at the start, and have one of the new countries be Germany Parody (but it'll have to be pretty big) I don't recall you being the holder of OOC rights. At the start of the war, the USA is financially BUSTED. Their treasurer stinks. I wouldn't go into war with a wrecked economy, would you? '' If it has a stinky treasurer then it could have a stinky secretary of War or whatever. ''And does that make it any less real? Less modern, and therefore relateable. Again, does that make it any less REAL? Controversy is irrelevant. Less of a war fought between countries. What about the Vietnam War, where America failed at helping S. Vietnam? Why not have the USA fail at that? And if you want it to fail in the GFW, why chop it up into small bits? It's fine with me if it loses the war, but balkanizing it is crossing the line. America was never in the Vietnam war. They just went there as police force to defent the S. Vietnamese. The bits won't be too small, just some parts of Eastshield going to UTR, Poleland taking a little space, W. Pengolia becoming a new country, losing some islands, and thats about it. If you haven't noticed, it's a parody of America. There are other countries that would make great Germany replacements, and you could just write one yourself, and have it assimilated into another country at the end of the war. '' But theis is the Great Fanon War, so it's better to use already-existing countries. USA is the best parody for Germany in this. ''I'll cut off 10-20% of Eastshield, but that's it. 10-20% it is. Why not parody the Vietnam War? We will, but it'll be with UTR and the PPT. Well, it's not going to gain any more popularity. And don't forget that all countries that participate in the war will receive a nice share of attention as well Well, the popularity won't be too great compared to what it is now. And I haven't forgotten all the other countries. I was kind of kidding with "chiopping up to small bits", rather I meant chopping small bits from it. And the other countries can also make super bloon weapons if they feel like it. Heck, the USA cou8ld give them some before the war. Category:Blog posts